Chocolate de menta
by Tmari
Summary: para llega ser lo que sueñas, aveces te separas de tus amigos.pero siempre la vida se la arregla para colocarte a la persona ideal en el camino,  Matt y Tai se reencuentra despues de 8 años de no saber nada uno del otro.  yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bueno comienzo los personajes no me pertenecen,no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo para crear una historia que me llamo la atenci n

N/A: hola, hace mucho que debi escribir algo de estos dos pero aun no se porque no lo escrib , esta historia se la dedico a mi partner mi gato hermosa que la adoro con todo mi coraz n y que pase lo que pase estar contigo siempre.

chocolate de menta

capitulo 1

lo recuerdas la vida nos hizo distanciarnos y fue ella misma la que nos volvi a reunir despu s de muchos a os.

quien iba a pensar que despu s de tanto tiempo junto, no nos volver amos a ver, hasta muchos a os despu s cuando ambos ya ten amos 23 a os.  
>el lugar? una fiesta en un hotel.<p>

-flash back-

yo vest a un smoking blanco y como me era ya habitual me aburr a aun que estuviera rodeado de chicas, y personas que me elogiaban, par mi esas cosas eran solo banalidades logre un momento para estar solo cuando me escuse para ir por algo de beber, fue ah que te vi al otro lado del sal n , piel morena, cabello y ojos marrones de inmediato te reconoc , y como siempre eras el centro de atenci n, eso te es tan f cil para ti.

una pelirroja se acerca hasta el chico de blanco.

-hola Yamato-le habla coqueta mente -Jessie, como has estado?-muy cortes mente le besa la mano -jamas pens que ver a en este lugar al novato estrella-  
>-de vez en cuando, hay que cumplir con los patrocinadores-<p>

ambos rieron,el rubio volvi a mirar al chico al otro lado del sal n

-parece que siente curiosidad por ese chico-  
>-sabes algo de el, Jessie-<br>-solo un poco, su nombre es Taichi Kamiya es japones, es el embajador mas joven la embajada japonesa en Estados Unidos-  
>-y a eso le llamas poco-bromeo -mira Yamatto, el pr ximo fin de semana tengo una fiesta y si vienes,puedo hacer que el asista-<br>-si. la organiza una preciosura como tu, como no asistir-  
>-en verdad iras-se alegro- entonces cunplire mi palabra ir a hablar con Taichi-<p>

la chica chica se dirigi al otro lado del sal n contone ndose hasta que llego al lado de Tai y le beso cerca de los labios, una sensacion de incomodidad se apodero del estomago de chico,que no quitaba sus ojos del su antiguo amigo, el cual alzo la mirada en su direcci n pero no pareci reconocerlo,en busca del rubio. cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el rubio levanto la copa y bebi , cuando termino salio del lugar, tomo su auto y parti .pero al llegar a la salida se detuvo ante el acomodador de autos,al cual le paso un sobre.

-Por Favor daselo a Kamiya de la embajada japonesa-  
>-claro se or Ishida-<p>

el chico latino, no se complico en el pedido,fue hasta el auto del joven embajador un toyota airis de color negro, y introdujo la nota por la ventanilla que estaba un poco abierta cayendo dentro sobre el asiento del conductor.

el sobre tenia escrito

"del portador de la amistad al portador del valor"

continuara...

si les gusto dejen me un comentario hasta el pr ximo... 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de chocolate de menta, el yaoi es mucho más adelante así que espero que no se desanimen y continúen leyendo. espero que me dejen algún comentario *O* sin más les dejo el fic

El día antes al abrir la puerta de su auto se encontró con una extraña nota en su asiento, le pareció extraño pero aun así la tomo para revisarla.

"Del portador de la amistad, al portador del valor.- 1999"

Para él, el mensaje estaba claro solo podía ser Daivis o Yamatto, pero en la tarjeta aparecía 1999, la fecha de su primera aventura en el digimundo, sabia claramente que solo podía tratarse de sus amigos, ya que las personas no conocían la información precisa de sus aventuras en el digimundo, gracias al señor Genai nada de eso había salido a la luz, al otro lado de la tarjeta solo salía la dirección de un restorán francés y una hora "15:00" rallada con el mismo lápiz .

Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, ya casi era la hora debía partir al encuentro de quien le dejara la nota. El estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Yamatto.

Acomodo su corbata, tomo su saco y salió de la habitación, programo su GPS para dar rápidamente con su lugar de destino.

Por otro lado Yamatto sabía que la embajada japonesa no estaba tan lejos del restorán, solo le quedaban 10 minutos por esperar.

-joven Ishida, bienvenido- le hablo un hombre con acento francés- ¿quiere la misma mesa?

-esta vez no, espero a un amigo.

-entonces es mesa para dos.

El chico asintió, y fue conducido hacia una mesa al fondo del restaurant que desde la entrada no se veía, tomo asiento y mientras que el garzón le presentaba el menú.

-esperare un poco, antes de ordenar- se excuso para no tomar el menú- por cierto, mi amigo se llama Taichi Kamiya.

-entendido señor, con su permiso-el garzón volvió a la entrada.

Taichi Kamiya, estaba a punto de llegar. Claro la puntualidad en el no existía, pero ese era el antiguo Tai el niño, ahora que casi era un adulto hecho y derecho, no se podría dar el lujo de llegar tarde y menos si se trataba de un amigo que no veía en años. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando había aparcado en el recinto. Así que sin más se dirigió a la entrada.

-buenas tardes señor, ¿mesa para uno?- pregunto el mismo garzón

-no gracias, estoy buscando a un amigo

-su nombre por favor, quizás su amigo ya llego.

-quizás. Soy Taichi Kamiya

-joven Kamiya, si lo están esperando por favor acompáñeme.

Volvió a sonreír, dentro de poco, vería a su gran amigo. En su estomago una extraña sensación de nervios se apoderaba lentamente de él, maldijo el pilar que impedía la visión de la mesa.

-Matt-dijo alegremente-

-Tai, como has estado-el chico se levanto de la mesa para saludar a su amigo-

-han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos

-exactamente 8 años- respondió el rubio-

-disculpen, ¿desean ordenar?-ambos chicos tomaron asientos y Tai escogió para ambos-enseguida vuelvo jóvenes.

-después de nuestra última aventura te mudaste a este país-continuo el moreno.

-si, vine en busca de un sueño de niño-sonrió

-¿ser astronauta verdad?

-así es y logre entrar a la nasa, aun que aun soy un simple novato-

-animo seguro lo lograras-dijo animosamente el moreno-

-gracias.

El garzón llego con el pedido de los jóvenes y se retiro, estos retomaron la conversación.

-oye Tai, dime... ¿Como es eso de embajador?

-haber como explicarte-llevo una de sus mano a su mentó era una manía que conservaba desde que era un niño- veras cuando volvimos del digimundo la primera vez, me tope con un a puerta al digimundo por la cual converse con Agumon y mi sueño de que ambos mundos convivieran tranquilamente, fue por esa conversación que decidí ser diplomático, espero algún día trabajar en la unión de estos dos mundo-el rubio lo miraba asombrado-¿Qué pasa Matt?, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?.

-¿quién eres tú? y ¿donde dejaste a Tai?

-no me molestes- dijo con fingida molestia.

Ambos continuaron comiendo y charlando hasta que una melodía proveniente del teléfono móvil de Taichi.

-¡DIABLOS!-dijo en voz fuerte pero solo para ellos dos.

-¿que sucede?

-debo volver al trabajo, mi jefe necesita unos documentos, urgentemente-dijo decepcionado- justo cuando me dio la tarde libre.

-no te preocupes por eso Tai, podemos salir otro día

-buena idea- le extendió una tarjeta- por hoy me debo retirar pero nos veremos otro día-

El chico tomo sus cosas y se marcho apresuradamente, el rubio solo observo cómo se alejaba y guardo la tarjeta.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitul0 3

El viaje a casa había sido muy grato, se sentía ligero, era como volver a los 11 años, cuando su única preocupación era T.K. de su bolsillo saco un aparato muy conocido su digivice.

-como quisiera volver a esa época

Su vida no era mala, pero en ese instante solo había algo que le molestaba, un sentimiento que volvía aparecer en su corazón, gatillado por su antiguo amigo, pensar en el provocaba que se sonrojara y una calor extraña se apoderada de su cuerpo.

al darse cuenta que otra vez estaba pensando en el sacudió su cabeza y decidió salir a trotar quizás así espantaba esa extraña sensación, a la media hora ya había vuelto y su situación no cambiaba, fue entonces que decidió llamarle, tomo su teléfono y marco. Uno, dos, tres timbres su amigo no contesto, en cambio su buzón de voz dio el aviso para que dejara su mensaje.

-Hola Tai... soy yo, Matt, quizás te gustaría que saliéramos por ahí, a tomar algo o quizás-hizo una pausa- o quizás estas muy ocupado, bueno sea lo que sea llámame.

El tono que indicaba el fin del mensaje

-que lastima-suspiro

Al otro lado de la linea la pelirroja borraba el mensaje justo un poco antes que entrara el joven japonés

-Jessie, disculpa la demora

-no, no te preocupes-le sonrío- dime a ¿donde me llevaras mañana?

El chico avanzo por la oficina hasta su escritorio

-de eso mismo quería hablar, sabes Jess me encontré con un amigo de la infancia, y bueno el solo tiene estas 2 semanas libre y quiero salir con el para recordar viejos tiempos, tu sabes

La chica inflo las mejillas celosa-y ¿quien es el que me roba a mi chico?

-pero si lo conoce es el chico de blanco que me apuntaste en la fiesta Matt

- te refieres a Yamatto Ishida!- la chica comprendió inmediatamente que había cometido un error al borrar el mensaje

-¿sucede algo Jess?

-no, nada-mintió-solo no sabia que se cono cierran

-si desde primaria o quizás antes, pero no lo veo desde que vino a este país

El rostro de la chica se torno triste

-pero bueno, tampoco es necesario que lo vea todo los días, así que tal si tu y yo salimos a bailar por ahí

La cara de la chica se ilumino, pero igualmente estaba algo triste, hacia tiempo se le había declarado a el rubio y este le había rechazado y ahora que tenia pensado en declararse al moreno, quizás debía replanteárselo, no quería que ambos amigos hablaran de ella.

-y bien señorita ¿nos vamos?

Casi media noche y su amigo no le había devuelto la llamada, ¿le habría pasado algo malo?, o ¿tan solo estaría ocupado?, decidió que seria lo ultimo y se fue a dormir, para el trasnochar no estaba permitido.

N/A: Hola a todo como están espero que disfrutaran este capitulo, me demore en subirlo porque se me rompió el teclado y estuve escribiéndolo con el teclado en pantalla. Para las que esperan el yaoi no desesperen pronto lo leeran, porfis déjenme saber su opinión;) así me dan ánimos para escribir mas rápido esta historia.

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La luz inundaba el dormitorio, habían pasado dos dias y Tai no le habia llamado.

Quizas su amigo estaba muy ocupado ya era viernes y su primea semana libre se les habia esfumado y esa noche, la fiesta de su amiga Jessie

No tenia muchas ganas de asistir pero ya se habia comprometido en asistir

-diablos- suspiro resignado y salio a correr antes del desayuno, pero cuando volvió se encontro con una gran sorpresa. Una chica de cabello castaño claro, le esperaba en la entrada del edificio

-Mimi-saludo el rubio

-Hola Matt

Con una gran sonrisa invito a su departamento. Su amiga estaba acostumbrada a visitarlo, cada cierto tiempo y como le era de costumbre preparaba el desayuno, el rubio solo la dejaba desenvolverse en su cocina mientras que el, la observaba sentado en una de los pisos de su cocina americana. La comida de su amiga era buen aunque aun era una estudiante de gastromia se notaba su dedicación y desde que Matt vivía en ese país que a ella le gustaba experimentar con el.

-y que es lo que me querías decir-pregunto mientras que estaba terminando de servir el desayuno

-ah! si, mira…

-QUE!- el grito se escucho en todo el edificio proveniente del departamento del chico

-Mimi, no grites así, mis vecinos pueden pensar que te estoy violando o algo por el estilo

-disculpa, pero lo de Tai me dejo sorprendida

-en un principio a mi también pero es verdad esta trabajando en la embajada

-increíble jamás imagine que Tai se convertiría en un diplomático, siempre pensé que seria un futbolista o algo por el estilo- dijo mientras que se llevaba un bocado de su sándwich la boca

-no te miento yo también pensaba lo mismo que tu

Ambos chicos se riero como si fueran niños

- que nostalgia como quisiera verlo

- y lo puedes hacer-sonrio- hoy estoy invitado a una fiesta Tai tambien esta invitado y bueno yo pensaba en invitarte a ti

-yo feliz de ir, pero espera… ¿tu, en un evento social?-le toca la frente- ¿no tendrás fiebre?, no parece que estas normal

Matt estaba rojo de vergüenza, si, el sabia que su amiga sabia lo anti Social que el era, pero jamás había pensado que era TAN antisocial

-bueno solo voy porque Tai también ira y obvio que tu también ya que te estoy invitando

-encantada como siempre Matt, pero no pensaran que soy tu novia

-por mi no hay problema si me libras de unas cuantas chicas por esta noche

En la embajada de Japón

-vamos porque no partes- el chico peleaba con su auto, por lo visto tenia una falla mecánica, y el técnico se llevaría su auto y a el no le quedaba nada mas que volver en taxi a su casa, por lo visto esa noche estaría sin auto. Se recostó en su sofá y miro su celular, Matt no habia dado señales de vida.

Ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde y el rubio se preparaba para su rutina de ejercicios cuando, su telefono comenzo a sonar, de mala gana lo tomo y con testo sin ver quien le llamaba

-alo habla Yamatto Ishida

-Matt?

-Tai

-como has estado, estube esperando tu llamada, pero como nunca, llamaste busque tu numero en los documentos de la embajada

Así lo habia hecho para suerte de el la lista de los asistentes a la fiesta, en donde se habian reencontrado, tenia un numero pero no era de Matt si no que una division de la NASA, pero cuando el llamo y esplico que era de la embajada no le habian hecho problemas en facilitarle u numero persona y claro todo eso habia sido inlegal

-bueno-guardo silencio

-no lo es-suspiro-lo raro es que te llame hace dos dias para invitarte a salir

-en serio que raro-guardo silencio

-ya no importa si quierespodemos salir la proxima semana recuerda que solo tengo una semana mas libre

-si, claro me encantaria, pero te llamaba porque necesito pedirte un favor

El chico le conto todo lo que habia sucedido con su auto y su amigo accedio a su petición

-esta bien Tai, te pasare a buscar a las 9 de la noche te parece- y colgo el telefono se le hacia tarde si queria estar a la hora en casa de su amigo

N/A: holaaaaaaaaaa nuevamente faltan dos capítulos para lo que quieren leer uuuuuy YAOI XD, bueno déjenme saber que es lo que piensan del mi fic

Gracias^^


	5. Chapter 5

8:30 PM.

El portador de la amistad salía de su casa en su auto, había prometido pasara buscar a su amigos Mimi y Tai, claro la primera era una sorpresa para el moreno.

La casa de ella no se encontraba muy lejos de la de el, asi que en menos de 10 minutos había llegado donde su amiga, la cual lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del lugar.

-Hola- saludo la chica-

El rubio se apresuro y salio del auto para abrir la puerta para que subiera la chica

-su carruaje le espera señorita-hizo una reverencia-

Ambos rieron, mientras que ella subió al vehiculo, él dio la vuelta y volvió a su posición como conductor.

-bien señorita nuestra ruta, se desvía a una parada antes de la fiesta

-¿a donde vamos?-dijo entusiasmada, mientras se acercaba ala asiento del conductor-

-a Tai se le descompuso el auto así que vamos por el-respondió mientras que acomodaba el retrovisor- al poco rato ya iban por la carretera

-¿tan lejos vive Tai?

-no es para tanto Mimi, solo han pasado 15 minutos y ya estamos por llegar

Y así era salieron de la carretera y se detuvieron frente a un edificio muy elegante

-es aquí, espera adentro mientras que yo le aviso.

-OK

El chico salio del auto, saco su teléfono celular y marco, el moreno no tardo en responder

-¿Hola?

-espero que estés listo, no creas que voy a esperar mucho

-no te preocupes bajo en seguida Matt

-rápido que te tengo una sorpresa

Miro al auto le hizo un gesto para que ella notara que el venia bajando, ella saco un espejo para poder arreglar su cabello, el saco una gafas de sol y se las coloco; ¿en que piso viviría Tai?

Unas chicas que pasaron se quedaron mirando al chico rubio, su cabellera larga tomada e una pequeña cola, lo hacia parecer un rock star

-MATT-escucho que le llamaban en voz alta

-valla jamás pensé que bajarías tan rápido-ambos estrecharon las manos

-solo vivo en el sexto piso-explico-y bien cual es la sorpresa

-sube al auto, entonces- el abrió la puerta

El moreno no se habia percatado del auto y mucho menos de quien esperaba a dentro, si mirar el entro y recién se percato de que tenia una acompañante

-tanto tiempo sin vernos-escucho una voz femenina-

-Mimi eres tu-giro su cabeza asombrado-

-¿Cómo has estado?

El se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, mientras que el rubio, se quitaba las gafas de sol y ponía en marcha el auto

-hey, cuidado con lo que hacen atrás pervertidos-bromeo mientras que los otros dos terminaban el abrazo-y díganme ¿a donde les llevo?

-A la fiesta de Jess, señor conductor-dijo el moreno-

-Directo a las vegas-grito ella acercándose al asiento del conductor

Los tres gritaron

-DIGIELEGIDOS VAMOS

El auto volvió a la carretera. La fiesta seria en uno de los casinos de la familia de la pelirroja y el viaje desde ahí, les tomaría aproximadamente una hora.

Continuara….

N/A: hola bueno un capitulo cortito de transición, espero que le guste aun estoy pegada en el capitulo 8 de este fic y no se como avanzar…U_U quizás solo estoy un poco bloqueada. Referente a lo que es Yaoi , yo opino que una trama es muy importante, sino seria sexo y nada mas por eso coloco esfuerzo en la trama para que el yaoi no este de mas, y es por eso que estos dos no se están besando ni haciendo cosas guarrasXD,U_U si lo se algunos lo prefieren así pero a mi me gusta todo lo previo a eso y después el yaoi es la guinda de la torta ^/^ te agradezco tus comentarios en este fic. Y bueno le digo al resto no sean tacaños dejen un comentario para mi que les estaré agradecida y me inspira a escribir mas fic


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

una hora y quince minutos, se había demorado en llegar al casino,pero al fin había llegado.

al entrar se sorprendieron del lujo del lugar,era tan bello todo que los tres amigos quedaron maravillados ante aquel escenario dioses esculpidos en mármol adornaban la sala hacia toda direcciones, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, obviamente no se podía esperar menos de la hija de uno de los empresarios petrolero mas grandes de América.

-su amiga debe ser millonaria-hablo al fin la chica del grupo-

-así es-afirmo el rubio-

al entrar al salón principal vieron mesas en todos lados distribuidas como si fuera un verdadero banquete griego, y la decoración hasta los mozos vestían con ropas de la antigua Grecia.

mientras que los chicos observaban el lugar detrás de ellos se escucho una voz femenina

-bienvenidos al monte olimpo-hablo la pelirroja

-Jess,muchas gracias por invitarnos-fue el antiguo líder quien tomo la palabra

-un placer el que pudieran asistir chicos-les sonrió-

-el placer es nuestro,Jessie deja que te presentemos a otra amiga de la infancia, ella es Mimi tachikawa

el rubio dejo pasar hacia adelante a la aludida,la pelirroja se sorprendió al reconocer a la chica

-Mimi,Mimi Tachikawa,¿en verdad eres tu?

-Jessie, Jessie Foster

un grito ensordecedor de parte de ambas chicas, lleno el lugar. los chicos se miraron extrañados,mientras que ambas chicas se estaban abrazando

-¿que sucede,se conocen?-dijo el rubio

-chicos Jessie, fue la primera amiga que tuve cuando me mude a los estados unidos

-¿en serio?-esta vez fueron los chicos quienes hablaron al mismo tiempo

ambas chicas sonrieron

-vamos chicos pasen, les presentare a algunos amigos

el grupo paso por una gran multitud hasta llegar a una esquina donde había dos chicos.

-Kail,Max

la pelirroja llamo en voz alta y los chicos se voltearon,ninguno de los dos superaban los 25 año,ambos muy atractivos.

Max parecía el menor de ambos,sus ojos eran verdes, cabello era rubio y largo lo llevaba tomado en una cola ,su mirada era dulcey serena y estaba decorada por unas gafas que se le veían muy bien,mientras que Kai el otro chico era mas alto su piel morena y su cabello negroazulado el chico se veía muy masculino por su ropa se notaba que tenia un buen físico,llevaba tres aretes en su oreja derecha y su rostro era serio.

-Jessie,como has estado amiga-dijo el de los lentes

-muy bein, gracias Max-respondió

-Hola Max,Kai.-hablo la portadora se la pureza

-Mimi!-replicaron los aludidos

Tai y Matt habían sido desplazados a segundo plano, por lo visto su amiga conocía a mas gente de lo que ellos se imaginaron,ambos competieron unas sonrisas complices y rieron suavemente, al escuchar esto Jessie se percato que no había presentado a sus otros amigos

-oh,disculpen mi falta de educción chicos,Max, Kai,les presento a Yamato Ishida el novato numero uno de la nasa y Taichi Kamiya, es el embajador mas joven de japón

ambos japones saludaron con una reverencia mientras que los otros dos chicos extendieron sus manos para saludar con un apretón de manos. Tai apretó la mano de Max y le sonrió,provocando que el chico se sonrojara.

por su parte Kai apretó la mano de Matt. mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa pasaba por la cara del de cabello azulado el chico era de su tipo

-oye Max y ese anillo-pregunto la pelicastaña, el chico se sonrojo y tomo la mano de Kai para mostrar que el también llevaba uno igual

-no me digas que ustedes...-dijo la peliroja

-si,Kai y yo nos casaremos-dijo sonriente el muchacho

-pero como paso todo, cuenta-pregunto Mimi-

-simple,yo se lo propuse y Max acepto-hablo el peliazul-

-que lindo-dijeron ambas chicas

-quien pensaría que mis dos mejores amigos terminan juntos-dijo suspirando la pelirroja

-debieron llevarse muy bien desde pequeños ustedes-dijo el moreno

-para nada-replico Kail- este tonto,pasaba peleando conmigo,pero mas de una vez uno de sus golpes me ayudo a pensar fríamente-agarro por la cintura a su pareja y le beso en el cuello-

-y uno de esos mismos golpes te daré si vuelves hacer eso en publico-fingió molestia el otro chico

-eso me recuerdan a unos amigos- dijo Mimi

-y que dijeron sus hermanos

Tai golpeo con su codo en el brazo de Matt y apunto con la cara a una mesa donde habían unas copas

-disculpen que los interrumpamos,pero Yamatto y yo iremos por algo para beber.

mucho mas tarde esa noche ambos chicos se encontraban en el amplio patio del lugar bebiendo en la fuente mas alejada a la celebración

-oye Tai, que opinas de esos dos

-¿quienes?

-me refiero a Kai y Max

-ahhh,hablas de la pareja gay,pues bien, esos chicos son simpáticos,además creo que si se aman no importa que sea hombres

-que cursi eres Tai

ambos rieron pero luego pero pronto volvió la calma

-oye te puedo preguntar algo...

-claro Matt dime...

-has...has besado a algún hombre-pregunto nervioso

-si-respondió rápidamente-a mi papa y a mi abuelo

-idiota-se molesto-no me refería a eso

-si lose, te refieres a esto...

el moreno lo jalo del brazo besándolo en los labios Matt estaba sorprendido, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del momento pero el antiguo líder de los digielegidos, no solo quedo en eso, lo agarro por la cintura pegando a su beso se estaba volviendo mas apasionado y el rubio se dejo besar incluso le correspondió aferrándose con sus brazos al cuello de el, la temperatura comenzaba a subir, cuanddo escucharon la voz de una chica gritando sus nombres,les llamaban pero ellos no tenía intención alguna de separarse.

continuara...

N/A: hola siii al fin llegamos al primer beso uuuy jeje. espero que les gustara. anécdotas que pasaron esta semana,bueno les explico el borrador de este fic lo tengo en un cuaderno y hace como un mes que metí a estos dos pj Max y Kai de beyblade y solo porque me gustan sus nombres,lo gracioso fue que unas amigas mias quieren cosplayar de beyblade y me dijeron que fuera Max pero yo pedí ser KaiXD y justo ahora escribo el capitulo donde aparecen sus nombres jejejeje me pareció anecdótico. bueno sobre el primer beso, solo quería poner el ambiente de duda entre los protas para ver si se decidió en besarse y bueno ya vieron que paso XD la próxima semana se viene lo que prometí. saludos y comenten si les gusto el capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

la chica los llamaba insistentemente, hasta que sus gritos se oyeron cada vez mas cerca

-Tai, Matt-los había encontrado-¿porque, no me contestaban?

el moreno bebía de su copa, mientras que el otro sonrojado, miraba desimuladamente las estrellas

-¿eras tu?, disculpa Mimi, pensé que era mi imaginación

ella los miro a ambos y dijo

-me ocultan algo ¿verdad?-los rostros de los chicos cambiaron de color hasta un saludable rojo tomate-

si, creen me que deben ignorar para no volver a la fiesta, creo que esta de mas,ya que termino y la mayoría de os invitados,se retiraron a sus habitaciones-a ambos respiraban mas tranquilos su amiga no los había descubierto- claro yo también quise hacer lo mismo, solo que hay un pequeño detalle,-cruzo los brazos amurrada- no estoy en la lista de invitados

-es verdad Mimi, como yo te invite, supongo que te tienes que quedar conmigo-dijo el rubio

-QUE!-grito la chica-¿dormiré contigo?

-¿hay algo malo?-respondió ingenuamente

-pero que tiene si somos amigos desde pequeños, además en el Digimundo solíamos dormir todos juntos

-eso lo se Tai, y ten seguro que ese no es el problema, recuerda como son las malas lenguas y ya no somos niños-dijo seriamente

-se me olvidaba que Michael es celoso. disculpa Mimi, no es mi intención causarte problemas...

-Ya tengo la solución-hablo en voz alta el ex-líder-sus amigos lo miraron- es muy simple, Mimi duerme en la habitación de Matt y Matt dormirá conmigo, ¿que les parece?

el rubio se puso de todas las tonalidades ante la idea de su "amigo", pero no podía decir que no, por el bien de Mimi

-excelente idea Tai, así no habrá malos entendidos-sonrió la chica

-y a ti Matt, ¿que te parece la idea?-le sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que el chico le esquivo la mirada

-no me fastidies, pero por mi esta bien-dijo algo molesto

los tres chicos subieron a sus habitaciones , extrañamente la de los chicos estaban pareadas una a la otra

-hasta para darles habitaciones se las dan juntas chicos, creo que todo el mundo se da cuenta de que ustedes son los mejores amigos-dijo ella inocentemente

-eso parece-respondió el moreno

-buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana a medio día en el salón comedor

-por supuesto, hasta mañana-respondió el rubio

ambos quedaron solo en el pasillo

-¿entramos?-el moreno abrió la puerta de la habitación- beberé un poco mas, que tal si tu tomas un baño-dijo mientras que el se dirigía al pequeño refrigerado de la habitación

-si, no es mala idea-el rubio se comienzo a desvestir tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado-Creo que lo are en el baño-muy avergonzado, el otro solo le sonrió

al cabo de casi media hora el rubio volvió con una bata,a la habitación y vio que, el otro se chico se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, lo miro con ternura y lo arropo, luego se dirigió a su lado de la cama y se acomodo para dormir, pero por alguna razón no podía concebir el sueño, se volteo hacia el otro lado quizás esa posición lo anudaría a conseguir lo que quería, pero lo que vio lo dejo mas despierto que antes, Tai lo observaba detenidamente.

-Pe...pensé que estabas dormido-dijo nervioso

-como podría estarlo , si estas a mi lado

-Tai yo... yo creo que debo decírtelo,se que somos los mejores amigos,pero...por ti siento mucho mas que eso-el moreno le acaricio el rostro

-lo se y sabes, solo cuando te fuiste de Japón, me di cuenta que yo también,Yamatto, estoy enamorado de ti-le sonrió

el rubio tomo la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y la beso

-yo también

se besaron, repitiendo el primer beso, sin saber exactamente en que momento Tai había quedado sobre Matt, el primero se separo preocupado

-Yamatto... si seguimos así no podre detenerme y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

el rubio sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo, hablo bajo

-lo se, pero yo tampoco quiero que te detengas-tomo el rostro de su amigo con sus manos y lo beso, por primera vez en toda la noche era el quien tomaba la iniciativa en algo

-estas seguro-volvió a preguntar el moreno

-si, siempre que se trate de ti... estaré seguro

esta vez fue el moreno quien sonrió, las palabras de su amigo...mejor dicho de su amado, eran dulces y tiernas,su corazón palpitaba desbocado, lo amaba y lo mejor que en su vida había pasado era que el también le amara.

los tiernos y dulce besos, se volvieron apasionados y suaves caricias, se volvieron una disputa por desprenderse mutuamente las ropas. la pasión de ambos llenaba el lugar, la exitación de ambos les incitaba a avanzar mas y mas en ese juego sexual.

el moreno llenaba el cuello de su compañero con suaves mordidas y besos que le volvían loco, mientras que el se aferraba mas y mas , para sentir el roce de su cuerpo. llego al instante que no fue capaz de contenerse y le susurro al oído unas palabras apenas audible para ellos mismos, pero estas palabras provocaron que las ansias del moreno alimentadas por 8 años de lejanía, se desataran, las ansias que el sentía por tocar al portador de la amistad, lo exitaban mas y mas. dejo de jugar con el cuello del rubio y bajo lamiendo con lengua hasta llegar a las tetillas del chico las cuales abordo de manera firme, mordiéndolas suavemente, provocando que Matt soltara un gemido, aun así no paro, su mano que le acariciaba el cuerpo subió tocando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar hasta la boca del rubio,le acaricio con la punta de sus dedos sus labios esperando a una nueva invitación, la cual no tuvo que esperar demasiado, abrió la boca y lamió de manera lasciva los dedos del moreno, como si de otra cosa se los retiro se incorporaron en la cama mientras que el rubio se sentaba sobre el mientas se besaban

-creo que te molestara

-no seas idiota-cerro los ojos y lo abrazo

se volvieron a besar, mientras que el rubio abría un poco mas las piernas,se aferro fuerte mente a el moreno cuando sintió la intromisión del primer dedo fue algo molesto pero el quería llegar a mas, el dedo comienzo a moverse mientras que el respiraba cada vez mas agitado,la intromisión del segundo dedo solo provoco que el calor dentro de su cuerpo aumentará y se sonrojara mas, mientras que Tai apenas podía resistir, tener al rubio de esa forma, estaba por descontrolarse

-creo que estas listo-saco los dedos

-T..Tai-trato de hablar el rubio, mientras que sujetaba el rostro de su amado y lo beso

-Matt, ya no aguanto mas necesito tenerte-hablo de forma demandante con un tomo de desesperación en la voz

el moreno se abrazo contra el pecho de Matt, mientras que este se acomodaba sobre el dándole fácil acceso a lo que ambos deseaban, hasta que pudo entrar completamente

-ya entro-dijo suavemente su oído

lentamente comienzo a moverse, mientras que el rubio se aferraba mas al moreno para evitar que este le viera el rostro, esto solo logro que el ritmo aumentara mas,lo acariciara y besaba descontroladamente por todo el cuerpo,Matt comenzaba a gemir por la exitación,se hecho hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo en ese momento solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, sentía su miembro rozas el abdomen firme del portador del valor,hasta que pronto sintió que su fuego interior se desbordaría, solo ahí busco los ojos de su amante

-T..Tai...ya no aguanto mas

el moreno sin detenerse en su movimiento le lamió los labios y le dijo

-entonces acaba

el rubio aun avergonzado pero casi ido por la lluvia de sensaciones , se aferro aun mas fuerte y pronto acabaron casi al mismo tiempo

-Yamato-le sonrió-te amo

ambos se abrazaron y estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el rubio interrumpió el silencio

-disculpa-dijo suavemente-te ensucie

-no te preocupes por eso, creo que mas te deberías preocupar tu acabe dentro, no sera arriesgado-dijo con tono de duda

el rubio le dio un coscorrón-idiota de que estas hablando, ni que fuera a quedar embarazado-se cruzo de brazos-

en menos de un minuto ambos se rieron,Tai salio de dentro del Matt y lo abrazo, ambos se estiraron hacia atrás en la cama mientras que el rubio acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, solo fue cosa de minutos y ambos se quedaron dormidos

continuara...

N/A:uff! si que fue largo, este capitulo pero bueno. espero que les gustara me resulto bastante difícil escribir el Yaoi espero que me den su opinión me digan si es que se ve muy forzado todo esto, aun estoy practicando mucho y espero hacerlo bien, bueno les contare que este fic ya tiene final en mi cuaderno i que tiene para tres capítulos cortos mas y estará listo y completado. espero que les guste y sigan leyendo recibo todas las quejas hasta el próximo capitulo XD


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

no se habían dado cuenta en que momento ambos se habían quedado dormidos, pero la luz del día ya se colaba por la ventana.

cuando le dio en los ojos el los abrió lentamentes viendo como primer objeto del día un despertados que marcaba las 11:45, el moreno se fregó los ojos algo molesto refunfuño

-otra vez soñé lo mismo...Matt

-que? -le respondió una voz somnolienta

el moreno Al fin caí en cuenta que no había soñado al ver al rubio moviéndose perezosamente junto a el en la cama, el rubio lo miro fijamente los ojos y un rubor cubrió las mejillas del ex-líder

-Matt..tu...yo... ¿no fue un sueño?

-que dolor- el rubio se giraba en la cama para poder sentare mas cómodamente ignorando las palabras de su "amigo"-me duele la mitad del cuerpo

-¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado pero al mirar el cuerpo de su amigo, sentía que no podría existir las ganas de volver a besarle- yo..lo lamento Matt...el alcohol...

una mirada de enojo de parte del rubio hizo que se callara al parecer había dicho algo que a el no le había agradado.

-no me digas que lo hiciste porque estabas borracho- aduras penas el rubio se incorporo y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta con un portazo claramente estaba molesto

el moreno estaba algo sorprendido pero por lo bien que conocía al rubio sabia el porque claramente-sonrío- estaba muy feliz Yamatto sentía lo mismo que el ahora solo le quedaba pedir disculpas por tratar de excusarse se vistió y espero sentado al borde de la cama

el chico de ojos azules salio del baño y al ver al moreno aparto la mirada

-pensé que ya habías bajado-el rubio se mareo un poco mientras que el moreno corrió ayudarlo tomándolo por el brazo

-¿seguro que estas bien?

-solo siguio algo mareado-respondió esquivándola mirada

-aun debes tener algo de alcohol en el cuerpo...

lo jalo en un rápido movimiento y lo tumbo de espaldas en la cama, y se coloco sobre el, trato e forcejear pero Tai claramente tenia la ventaja

-si sigues forcejeando perderás tu tolla-lo amenazo

-como si me importara-reclamo moviendo la cabeza

el moreno apretó con fuerza las muñecas del chico para que este al fin le mirara a la cara

-escucha ya que lo diré solo una vez, y no lo volveré a repetir-el chico solo abrió los ojos-me gustas Matt, no hay nada en ti que no ame y que no haya deseado antes..., siempre soñé con poseerte

cuando el ojiazul abrió la boca para hablar el moreno se abalanzo volviéndolo a besar y acariciar ese rostro que tenia hasta que al fin el chico pudo decir algo

-Tai...yo,-lo volvían a interrumpir Tai era lomas honesto en ese momento y quería decir todo lo que no pudo en decir en 10 años

-escúchame Matt te amo...te amo desde hace mas de 10 años, cuando te fuiste de Japón pensé que te podría olvidar y no a sido así...y vine tras de ti

el rubio no caía en su asombro su mejor amigo el chico que amo cuando pequeño se le estaba confesándo, los sentimientos de Matt eran los mismo de Tai desde hace mas de 10 años y el moreno había llegado a estado unidos solo buscándolo el rubio sonrío

-Tai yo también te he amado todo este tiempo

atrajo hacia si el rostro del moreno y lo beso, al principio con suaves roses de sus labios, pero al poco tiempo parecía una pelea campal de sus lenguas en lo que llamamos un beso apasionado, sus manos no quedaron exentas de participación en esta seudo "lucha", ya era claro que lo que se avecinaba nueva mente era una fuerte sesión de sexo.

en la habitación contigua

unos suaves golpecitos constantes en la muralla de la habitación contigua, la habían despertado pero ella, no se había percatado de ello miro el reloj que había en el velador 12:30, había dormido mas de la cuenta quizás sus amigos ya habían despertado y la esperaban en el salón comedor del hotel, así que decidió preparase y bajar.

mientras tanto en la habitación contigua

un fuerte gemido de Yamatto había sido tapado por los labios de Taichi en el preciso instante en que ambos se habían corrido

-eres muy escandaloso-hablo el moreno

-porque será- respondió sarcásticamente el rubio- si quieres cambiamos de lugar

se volvieron a besar

la chica ya había bajado al comedor y no había encontrado a sus amigos, incluso los había llamado insistentemente a sus celulares pero ninguno contesto, se dirigía rumbo a su habitación cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y vio a ambos chicos bien abrazados hasta que se percataron de quien tenían al frente

-chicos!-dijo alegremente sin prestar atención a lo que había visto

-Mimi, donde te habías metido -hablo rápidamente el joven embajador

- estaba en el comedor, aunque yo debería ser quien pregunte les e estado llamando a sus móviles y no contestaban

ambos chicos buscaron sus teléfonos los cuales habían dejado apagado la noche anterior claramente el motivo estaba clara para ellos pero ella no debía saber ya que como dice el dicho "lo que se hace en las vegas queda en las vegas"

FIN

N/A holaaaaaa siento no haber continuado esta historia pero no e tenido mucho tiempo que digamos haber bueno esta historia tienes un epilogo de Tai y otro de Matt pero me gusto como quedo la historia así que dudo que la publique espero que les aya gustado mi fic

CHOCOLATE DE MENTA y si les gusto dejen un rewies porfis

obviamente con esto le quiero decir a mi gato hermoso bello que lo adoro con todo mi corazón y que pase lo que pase estaré con el, suceda lo que suceda porque la quiero y es lo mas lindo que llego a mi vida y que si soy solo su amiga lo disfruto tanto como si fuera algo mas 3 y que recuerde que es especial para mi y le ayudare en todo por algo somos los mejores amigos.


End file.
